Sexy, smart but bad
by darkchick49
Summary: Riiko has bought a cybornetic boyfriend, and Gaku is still collecting data from the two, but he still wants more. When Riiko suggest her friend Elanna, and she chooses the bad boy model; 34. Will true love blossom or will it end in flames and tears?
1. Chapter 1

_Robot boyfriends? As strange as this sounds it's not exactly fiction, not when Riiko found out that she could get the perfect guy with the perfect qualities. Perfect hair, smile, good cook and even horny. Thought sometimes it's a hassle for her to deal with him, I mean yes don't get my wrong but having the perfect boyfriend tends to be a little bit difficult._

_(ElannaAnna, it's a nickname that she was given by Riiko)_

Chapter one: Thanks Riiko

"You have to be kidding me that he," a slender girl with brown hair and a bright blond streak in her bangs, pointed at Night with an accusing finger, "Is a cyborg, that he's only metal and he came from a weird guy dressed as a cosplayer, gave to you?"

Riiko and Night both nodded at once, "I'm not lying to you, why would I? We've been friends forever, even before you moved to the states. Elanna, Gaku needs one more test subject and he asked me if there was anyone that I knew that could use a guy like Night. You were the first one to come to mind." Riiko smiled at Elanna, Elanna only groaned and looked away.

"It's really nice to know that I can't get a boyfriend and that I need a cybornetic one to fill the empty void in my loney heart," Riiko rolled her eyes and Night just chuckled.

"You should be a play-write Anna, your words are so romantic and sad," both of the girls looked at Night with a baffled look on their face, then broke into laughter. When the laughing stopped Riiko stood next to Elanna and handed her a Cd-rom, "This will get you to the website that Gaku wants you to go to, just fill out all of the traits that you want your boyfriend to have, and send it in. Everything should be free, if you agree to the constant studying of you and your boyfriend. But Anna make sure you don't tell anyone about this, Gaku will probably come by as soon as you get him."

None of what Riiko said made any sense to Elanna but she guessed that she would try anything to get a boyfriend. I mean she wasn't an ugly girl, in fact she was quiet pretty. Her only real flaw was that she was so shy and she would stutter at any comment about her body, or just her in general. In fact Riiko envied Anna for what she had...boobs. As everyone around the school knew Riiko was only a double A, but Anna was a C38, well endowed for her age.

"Call us when you send in the order, alright" Riiko smiled and walked off, Night holding her hand as they walked down the side walked to the house. Elanna stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, look dumb-founded, the cd still grasped in her hands.

_'Do I really need to be getting a robot boyfriend just to be happy, or can I handle being alone?'_This question always did plague Elanna when she would look at happy couples walking down the street, or going on dates. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she nodded her head, she wanted this and nothing would change her mind.

"Your Elanna Thorne, you don't exactly look all that bad. In fact, your quiet pretty." A strange male voice sounded from behind her. Elanna jumped in surprise, as she turned she looked at the man and his strange clothing, this must have been the famous Gaku that Riiko and Night had said so much about.

"Well...I...I," Gaku laughed when he realized why she was the test subject.

"That's why you must be the subject, your so shy it's almost annoying," he rubbed the back of his head, his black hair messy and uncombed.

"What do you mean annoying, and where in the hell did you come from?" Anna finally managed to get out, her face red with anger, Gaku just laughed again.

"I came here to get you to sign something," Anna looked up at him a bit baffled.

"What sort of things?"

"Oh just some papers saying that my company can come and check on you at anytime we want. See how the two of you are doing." Gaku's smile was so fake it made Anna raise an eyebrow. Sighing Anna grabbed a pen from her backpack and looked at Gaku.

"So where are the stupid papers," pulling out a thick stack of papers, Gaku handed them to her.

"Take these home and give them to Night tomorrow at school, he'll give them to me tomorrow, alright."

Just as she was about to answer Gaku, he was gone, and there she was again, alone and standing in the middle of the sidewalk like an idiot.

Taking off her backpack, Elanna put the papers in, still thinking about what she was doing. She had made up her mind she wanted a boyfriend that was the new envy of the school and she wanted to be happy. And since she lived alone after her father had died of cancer last year, it was ideal.

A soft breeze picked up as Anna walked home, her thoughts still wild and uncertain, "I guess it won't hurt. Unless I tell someone."

She murmured to herself softly, after walking a short while Anna was home and throwing her things into the corner, the Cd and the papers in hand. Grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge she sat down on the soft sofa in front of the T.V. She groaned at the stack of papers she had to sign.

Hours seemed to pass by and she was finally done, her hand throbbed from writing her damn name so many times. Elanna knew that she didn't want to be a pop singer or a movie star if it was that painful. Standing for the first time in about 2 hours, she hobbled into her room to her computer.

"Well I guess here goes nothing," she sighed as she was about to put the cd in the computer, but to her surprise there was nothing next to her. She groaned and ran out into the living room again and retrieve the little disc.

With shaky hands she slipped in the disc, a black screen with red and pink hearts popped up.

"Lover shop? A suiting name for this company, alright lets see what it says."

"_We have the ideal lover that exists for you, make him even more perfect by adding personality options. _Sounds way to perfect to be true, now time to pick from the catalog."

The pointer scanned up to the catalog, three pages followed after it. Elanna nearly fell off her chair as she looked at all of the boys that smiled back at her from the computer screen.

"They are...hot," she started to freak out in her chair, feeling a bit stupid, but not caring.

"Alright time to get the cutest one," though the cutest one didn't pop up until the third page.

"You're perfect," she smiled and clicked on a boy with blue streaks, and jet black hair. The perfect body and skin that looked as soft as silk and eyes as blue as the ocean. He was so perfect, but another thing that seemed to capture her attention was that he was tall and had perfect abs but had only 2 hits.

"Well since I've selected you, time to pick your personality traits," she giggled to herself as she pulled up the screen with traits. There were so many of them she didn't know where to begin.

Anna's eyes scanned the traits as she began to click on them like crazy.

_Handy, cute, stylish,super nice and kind, dependable, great cook, athletic, goofy(in a cute way),smart, manly (makes me do the right thing),kinda horny,always win a fistfight,clean, always come to my rescue, a little possessive, takes charge, charming, comforting, romantic, honest, laid back, knows how to make me laugh, trustworthy, strong, gentle, loves to give me complements on me(everything about me), great dancer, and singer._

"That should be about it, none of the other traits appeal to me, guess all I have to do is send it in and call Riiko," Anna pressed the bright pink send button and a smily face popped up on the screen.

_"Thank you for your purchase, we will deliver is shorty," _Elanna smiled and grabbed the phone next to the computer and punched in Riiko's number, it rang only once before Night picked up the phone.

"Hello," his voice velvety in her ear, she could only smile.

"Hey Night it's me Elanna. Is Riiko there?" Her voice a bit shy as she spoke to the first guy she had had a crush on when she returned to Japan.

"Nope she fell asleep, but she said she wanted me to talk to you about your purchase," she could hear the smile in his voice, only making her smile wider.

"Well I picked a model that's kinda different, the count on the models that have been sent out on this one is, strangly, is 2. But both were sent back right away, odd huh?"

The line went silent for a moment, but Night chuckled softly," The people who must have gotten him, probably picked bad personality traits for him. Speaking of which what were some of the ones that you picked?"

Anna laughed at herself as she told him that they were almost all of the same one that Riiko had chosen for Night but with a few extra. The conversation between the two lasted for several hours, Anna yawned and looked at the time. The digital clock next to her bed read 1:35.

"Well Night, unlike you I need sleep. Tell Riiko I'll see her tomorrow at school okay?" Her eyelids heavy with sleep.

"Alright I can do that, talk to you later Elanna," her heart fluttered when he said her full name, making her forget to breath for just a moment.

"Alright see you tomorrow, oh one more thing before I go. I have papers that I need you to give to that Gaku guy for me alright."

Night agreed and they hung up the phone, when the dial-tone rang out in Anna's ear she sighed and hung up the phone, she was so tired she just wanted to go to bed. Standing, she undressed quickly and changed into her pajama's, flopping on her bed. Thinking about why so many women had sent back model number 34. He was so handsome, but that thought didn't last long before she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: He's naked

Chapter 2: He's...naked!?

Warm sunlight rained in from the window next to Elanna's bed, she groaned at the brightness,turning over on her stomach and covering her face with a pillow to allow a few more minutes of sleep, but the comfort didn't last long. A loud beeping noise rang out in the bed room, the actual indication that she needed to get her butt up, her alarm clock.

"Do I have to get up?" She groaned to herself in the pillow, sighing, she threw herself out of bed; not having to worry about the covers. All she remembered of last night was her falling on her bed and thinking why model number 34 was sent back and only bought twice. As Elanna went over to her closet to get her school uniform she jumped when her phone went off.

"Now what?" she turned to her computer desk, flipping open her phone.

"Hello?" her voice a bit groggy from sleep.

"Hey it's me, are you up?" Riiko's happy voice chimed out into Anna's ear.

"No Riiko, I'm still sleeping and I manage to talk to you in actual sentences and correct grammar, but what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering what kinda model you got, I mean I told you to call me last night...right?"

Anna groaned and looked at her uniform, "Yes I called but Night said that you were sleeping so I told him, didn't he tell you?" The line went silent for a moment as Riiko thought.

"Oh yeah that's right I did fall asleep but Night didn't tell me anything, so what model did you get. Come on tell me!"

_'God she's gonna give me a head ache, how in hell's fire can she be so happy and...awake in the morning. I don't even understand how Night can handle it...oh wait, he's the exact same way.'_Elanna just smiled at her own stupid rambling.

"I chose model number 34, a guy with black hair and bright blue streaks, and bright blue eyes. He's got an amazing body and he's tall. He looks like he's gonna be a great guy" a true smiled returned to Anna's face as she thought about the dream boat of a boyfriend that she was gonna get.

"Uh, I think Gaku told me something about him, something about-,"Riiko stopped when Night's voice chimed over the line.

"Riiko we're gonna be late if we don't get going, sorry for the interruption Anna but we all need to get to school".

_'And that's the thing I love about you Night,'_Anna giggled softly, "Alright, I'll see you at school Riiko."

The girls said there good-byes and hung up, without thinking Anna pulled on her school uniform and brushed out her hair, looking the same as she did every other day, at least it was a Friday.

"Now I need to get something quick to eat," Elanna ran into the kitchen and looked in the cabinet, she groaned when there was only peanut butter crackers.

"Guess this will have to do until lunch," though now that she thought about she really didn't have any money for good food, so it was another day of just sitting there watching Night and Riiko eat the lunch that Night had made the previous night.

Running out into the hallway where the door was she grabbed her back pack and the papers that sat on the table that she needed to give to Night to give to Gaku.

"Now am I forgetting anything?" she looked around the room for something that seemed to be giving her the felling that she was forgetting something. "Oh yeah my phone."

Running back into her room. Quickly she grabbed her little black phone that sat where she had left it last, she really hated mornings. Why couldn't school start at about noon and end at 3, now that would be the ideal school for her.

When she was finally out the door and running down the road she raised an eyebrow when two men carried a big, no not at big, box a huge box down the road.

"Looks like someone gets a huge package," Anna kept running and didn't pay much mind that the box was actually headed for her house.

"You know you should really stop talking to yourself, it makes you look crazy," Gaku laughed and ran next to Elanna, Anna didn't pay much mind to him as she ate a few more crackers, swallowing the rough and stick peanut butter.

"What do you want Gaku?" Her voice annoyed .

"I just came by to get the papers that you were suppose to fill out last night," he smiled at her with an idiotic grin plastered across his face.

Anna stopped and shoved all of papers into his arms, "There are your damn papers, Gaku. Now if you will excuse me I need to get to school on time for once."

Gaku opened his mouth to say something but didn't get it out before she was already running as fast as she could to the school. He only sighed and wondered if she knew what model 34 had in store for her.

...3...

"You didn't bring lunch again, Anna you're gonna starve yourself?" Riiko handed Anna a rice ball from her lunch, Anna just shrugged and ate the food slowly.

"Well I don't have anything in the fridge and I don't have time to make anything so why do something about it, right?" Night and Riiko just looked at the slender girl and sighed.

"Anna you know it's bad for you to not eat, if you need food just tell us, Riiko and I are more than happy to help you out if you need anything. All you have to do is call and ask me to make you a lunch for the next day. Or now that I think about it, you really won't be needing our help here in a little while, your gonna have your own boyfriend that can cook great lunches for you." Night laughed, only looking at the sky as he spoke.

He was right and Anna knew it, but she didn't want to get so...into her boyfriend that she forgot her friends and the things that she loved to do, though that list was down to a few things since her father died.

"Hey, you look like you have something on your mind, wanna talk about it?" Riiko placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, giving the girl a gentle smile.

Anna just shook her head, and looked away. Whenever she thought about her dad it always made her feel lonely all over again,Riiko and Night just looked at her and shook their heads.

"Hey Riiko I have some question about my soon to be boyfriend and what I can and can't do," Riiko swallowed her food and smiled at the question, she looked like she was waiting for Anna to ask that question.

"Alright well from what I've learn you can do a lot of stuff with him, and mind you he can sense some of your feelings, like when your sad or mad, or even when you're...in a pleasurable moment." Riiko blushed and looked over at Night, Anna just groaned and stood up from her place at the bench.

"Well, if you two lovers will excuse me before I throw up, I'm going back to our class," Riiko and Night only laughed as the girls stalked off to their class room.

_'Looks like I really can't hid my feelins from this guy...or robot. Guess I'm gonna have to get use to talking about what's on my mind, but I still wonder what Riiko ment about...pleasurable moments, guess I'll just have to wait for the guy to get there.'_

So the school day went on as a blur, Anna really didn't get much out of what her teacher was saying, all she knew was that she had a few things to do when she got home.

"Hey Anna, Anna!" Night voice rang out softly in her ear, Elanna shook her head and looked at Night.

"Huh, yeah. What did I miss?" The girl had lost track of time when she went and thought about her new boyfriend all day.

"It's time to go home, you know all day you've had that dreamy look in your eyes. It almost made you look like were a zombie, kinda like the ones that go like this."

Night acted like he was the living dead and went over to Riiko, "Brains, I want your brains," he moaned playfully, nibbinling at her neck. Riiko only laughed and pretended to be afarid.

"I guess I can be like that sometimes can't I?" Anna smiled weakly, standing to gather her things, her friends just nodded their heads and smiled softly.

"But if you weren't that way then you would just be like everyone else, boring and quiet." Riiko smiled but thought about what she had said.

"Aren't I already like that Riiko?" Anna asked as she threw her backpack over her should and started out towards the door, Riiko only laughed nervously.

Elanna laughed hard for the first time in a long time, "Riiko that's why I love you."

Everyone was smiling and heading out towards the door, "Anna why are you always so sad all of the time, I mean you may not be my girlfriend but everytime you are Riiko is too."

Anna sighed and held a few of the books that she couldn't fit into her back pack, close to her chest, "Well I guess the reason why I'm like this is because my father was the only real joy that I had. And when he died I felt more alone that I have ever before in life, I mean my no good mother left me when I was 5, she said that I was a mistake. I even remember when my father would do these silly little puppet shows with his dirty socks whenever I was sad, but since he's died I really don't want to do much. I guess that god hates me to the point of taking of everything I love away."

Riiko looked down at her feet as they walked, "I didn't know you felt that way, and I really didn't know that much about you mom or that she was so mean to you as a child. I'm really sorry about that, but you know if there is anything that Night and I can do, we will sure as hell do it for you right?"

Anna nodded her head and looked back up and Riiko, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes, "Yeah I know."

Her voice broke when she couldn't hold back a sob, Riiko's brows pulled down in sorrow as she pulled the girl into a tight hug, "Shh, it's alright, please don't cry. It makes me sad when you cry, you know that I've told you so many times that your just to pretty to cry and that when you cry angel's hearts get broken right?"

Anna nodded into Riiko's shoulder, Night only stood there for a moment, feeling silly for not being able to do anything.

When the girls broke apart Riiko smiled softly as her friend, "Look how about every week you, your boyfriend, Night and I will go out and do something fun. Like the movies or dinner or something that you want to do, does that sound alright to you."

The girl only nodded her head, the thought of her father still made the sorrow in her heart grow and swelter like it had been for so long, but she guessed that she could try and give something new a shot, if it were to make her happy.

"But hey why are we still standing here, your boyfriend is probably in the house waiting for you, you should go see what he's like and what you think of him,"Riiko did have a point but Anna had so much to do and she couldn't think that she could get everything done and mess with her boyfriend too, but then she realized that it was Friday and that there wasn't going to be any school, so she guessed that she was going to be alright, especially since she had Riiko there to help her out.

"Oh hey, Night and I are going out for the weekend, sorry that this is so sudden but we needed some time to spend together, we haven't been alone and we wanted to do some-" Riiko didn't have time to finish what she was going to say before Anna raised her hand to stop her.

"I know what your gonna say you don't have to tell me, trust me from the title of this shop I think that I can guess what you two will be up to this weekend alright,"Riiko just hugged her friend again and left.

"Wow it seems that I'm getting left alone like this a lot, the minute I think that Riiko and Night can help me out this weekend I find out that those two are gonna leave for some place that i have no idea about. And now I have to figure out this new guy, I mean shit how in the hell am I suppose to turn the dude on"

She giggled when she realized that what she had said sounded a little bit...naughty, but she imagined that since this model was equipped with being kinda horny there would be a lot of naughtiness going on, but that, she assumed wouldn't be happening for a little while.

Sighing heavily, Anna packet her heavy backpack home, though matters didn't get any better when it started to rain,_'Lovely it's raining and I'm only half-way home, just my fucking luck_'.

Elanna thought to herself as she trudged through the rain, by the time she was almost home she was soaked to the bone, her hair dripping with water, her white shirt now see through and her chest a little perky to boot. What more could go wrong!

Just as she thought those fateful words, she tripped over her own shoe and fell hard on the cement below her.

"God, do you hate me or something or do you find it funny that I can't manage to make it home without having something go wrong!" She yelled up at the sky.

As if answering her with a laugh, thunder clapped in the distance.

Standing slowly, Anna dragged herself home, her knee bleeding slightly from a flesh wound and her hand burning from scrapping the top layer of skin off. She smiled when she could see her house in view, ah warmth and new clothes.

Running through the puddles, with her body soar she finally made it home, though she had a little trouble finding her key.

"Ah there you are, now all I have to do is turn the key and-" she didn't finish her sentence before the door creaked open, "I thought I locked it, guess I didn't. I just hope that nothing was stolen or ruined."

When she stepped into her house and took off her shoes, she found to her relief that nothing was taken or destroyed, now all that she had to do was go change into some warm clothes.

Just as she walked into her room she jumped when a huge box sat in front of her, she looked at it baffled for a moment, wondering what it could be, then out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a note.

_"Here ya go Elanna model number 34, he's all yours."_ She groaned and throw the note over her shoulder, "So I guess this is my boyfriend, wonder what he'll be wearing." She giggled excitedly.

Hastily she tore at the papers that the box was wrapped in, it was so well packeted. Finally when a boys face appeared she smiled content with herself, he was even cuter in person.

Grabbing at the last little bit of paper that was wrapped around his neck she pulled hard, when the rest of the paper came off in a huff she gasped when she realized that his body, her boyfriend was...naked?!

She couldn't move and she tried to keep her eyes away from his groin, but things didn't go exactly as planned. As she was about to walk away from him slowly, his body fell into hers, making her loose her footing and fall to the ground, with him on top of her.

_'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god what in the hell do I do, there is a naked boy laying on top of me and I don't know what to do,'_ she started to panic, but she calmed her emotions quickly when she pushed the boy off of her and onto the ground, though her heart was still frantically beating.

"You know your really good looking, and the screen didn't lie when I saw that you had a great body." Anna reached out with shaky hands to touch his skin, as hers touched his, she recoiled. It was so cold, like death, was he dead?

She shook her head at the notion, he was a robot and he was just probably in active at the moment, she only wondered how she could turn the boy on, did she had to touch him somewhere?

Reaching out, she touched all over his body, first all of his fingers, then his nose, and so on and so forth, until she reached for the only part that she hadn't touched. She looked down quickly then looked away, her checks bright red, and her body hot.

With shaky hands she let her hands slide down his waist, she pulled away when she couldn't do it, "There has to be a way to wake him up."

And then something clicked, maybe she had to wake him up like a prince charming would wake up a sleeping princess..._a kiss_.

Anna swallowed hard and looked at his lips, this would be her first kiss, she never expected to be kissing a lifeless body for her first kiss. Slowly, Anna got up on her knees, leaning over the boy, a few water droplets falling from her hair and her nose onto the boys checks running down his checks like tears.

"Alright I can do this, all I have to do lean over and press my lips to his, that can't be to hard...right?" Taking a deep breath and leaned in closer, her lips only a few centimeters away from the boys. She closed her eyes and leaned in all of the way, her warm lips pressing against his cold ones.

The kiss didn't last long when cracking noises were heard from the boys body, jumping back and falling onto her butt she watched as the boys eye lids slide open to reveal those beautiful blue eyes that she had fallen in love with. Sitting up slowly, the boy turned and looked around the room then to Anna, a crooked smile fixed on his beautiful lips.

"Hello girlfriend," his voice was almost like Nights but, sexier. Anna couldn't speak, all she could do was gawk at the boy that sat naked in front of her, was this all happening?

But before she could have a coherent thought about all of this, the boy placed a hand on her check and pulled her into a lusty kiss, Anna could feel her heart beat in her head and fell her face turn feverish. She couldn't think, she didn't even know what to do, but when she was just about to force herself to pull away the boys tongue slipped into her mouth. Before she knew what was happening, she was French-kissing a boy she didn't even know.

_"This has to be a dream this can't be real, no way no way, NO WAY!"_ She screamed in her head as the kiss continued.


	3. Chapter 3: He's not so bad

Chapter 3:He's not so bad...

Anna's eyes were wide with surprise, was this all really happening to a plain Jane like her? No! It couldn't be, no way. But with the warmth from his lips it seemed real, and if this was a dream Anna didn't want it to stop...not one bit. When the kiss finally did stop, Anna was out of breath, her checks beet red.

"Was the kiss not to your liking girlfriend," the boy had finally spoken. And oh how it made her ears sing with sweet pleasure.

"I...I...well," Anna couldn't speak, she was so shy she had forgotten how, the boy reached a gentle hand up, stroking her feverish check. "Girlfriend your checks are so heated , have you caught a cold?"

Anna pushed away the boys hand, her brown eyes looking into his, "No...I'm just shy that's all." Anna hadn't even realized that she had a coherent sentence with the boy, a cute boy who was still sitting naked in front of her. The boy only smiled, getting to his feet quickly.

"Well girlfriend, even if you are shy I still find that cute." The boy smiled down at her, his blue eyes locking with hers. Anna stopped breathing for a moment, was this boy really hers or was this a dream? She noticed that she had been asking that question a lot lately.

"Girlfriend, what is your name, or would you rather just have me call you pet names?" The question took Anna by surprise at first. In society she would be looked down on if this boy were to just keep calling her pet names. And what happened if he had to introduce her to someone.

_"Hello everyone this is my Muffin, Muffin say hello."_ She could feel the eyes of disapproval already on her, it only made her feel even more scared. Though she liked the thought of being called pet names she would rather him call her by her name.

"My name is Elanna, but everyone just calls me Anna. What ever one you want to call me, be my guest," Anna stood and brushed off her soaking skirt. Anna gasped when the boys warm hands pulled her against him.

"Oh Anna is such a beautiful name, just like you are." Anna's checks turned a different shade of red but she couldn't help but smile at him.

"My question to you is will you give me a beautiful name just like you have?" That was right, the boy had come without a name and she couldn't just call him boyfriend or pet names so she had to think of a name, she had never been very imaginative with names or anything else for that matter.

"Well since you have those blue streaks and you seem kinda...well bad, I'll name you Zak." The boy gave her an endearing smile.

"Than Zak will be my name. Zak and Anna, the most beautiful couple in history," the boy hugged the girl tighter in his arms.

"Z...Zak your chocking me,"Elanna tried to push herself away from his bare chest for air, he quickly let go, "Sorry Anna I'm just so happy that you and I are together.I'll be the best boyfriend that you ever had."

A sting of realization hit Anna, this was the only boyfriend that she had, and now that she actually wanted someone to like her, she had to buy love instead of find it. Tears began to well up in her eyes, she looked down at her feet to hide the tears.

Zak cocked his head to the side when he has Anna look down at the floor, his perfect black eye brows pulled down into a frown when he looked down at the mood ring that was on his right index finger. He watched the stone changed from pink to a deep blue.

"Anna why are you so upset, was it because of me?" Zak gripped the girl's shoulder's softly, trying to get her to look up at him. She refused to look at him, Anna knew that she would feel even worse if she looked at him.

"Zak, it's just that-" She began but was stopped when Zak took her into a comforting hug, "Please Anna, don't cry you are to beautiful to cry. You'll make angel's cry along with you." Anna couldn't hold back a laugh. When Zak looked back down at his ring he smiled, pulling her away to look into her eyes.

"Feeling better?" He asked, his arctic eye locking with her deep brown ones, Elanna nodded, "Where did you hear that?'

The boy looked at her a bit baffled, "Heard what, the angel thing?"

Anna nodded, and the boy just smiled, "I actually came up with that on my own, do you like it."

She did, and she smiled to show that she did, "You know that funny thing is that my friend Riiko says the same thing when I cry."

The boy just laughed softly, making the smile that Anna had on her face widen. When the laughter stopped Anna gasped when she realized that the Zak was still in his birthday suit.

"What now? Was it something I said." Anna shook her head, looking away, she pointed down at his waist. When the boy looked he just shrugged, "What is there something on me?"

"No your naked, like...completely." Zak just laughed, holding his sides, he kept laughing.

"Anna, you should have learned that it isn't wrong to be naked, actually it's very comfortable."

"Yeah but here you really can't be, maybe when your home alone or something but other than that...no!"

"Are you scared of my naked body Anna?" Anna kept looking away not wanting to answer the question, at the moment she didn't hate but she didn't love it either. Actually she wanted it, and bad too.

The boy smiles, pressing his naked body against her, "Does this make you nervous Anna."

Anna shuttered at the feel of his warm skin against her wet clothes, her body begged for his, but her mind told her other wise. The conflict that always told her not to do things, she had even asked herself if she was ready for a relationship like Night's and Riiko's. Again the conflict began, her body saying one thing and her mind saying another, she didn't know which one listen too.

"Anna does this make you nervous?" Zak'svoice ask seductivly in her ear. She shutter from his warm breath, it only made goose-bumps rise on her arms. Softly he wrapped his strong arms around Elanna and pulled himself closer to her. Her body screamed _'Take me to bed and love me like I should be loved.'_ While her mind screamed the complete and total opposite.

"Y...yes." Anna finally managed to whisper out, her heart thudding against her rib cage so hard that she thought that Zak would hear it for sure. Could he?

"Anna you don't have to be nervous with me. I promise I won't hurt you, and if you and I make love tonight, I'll be gentle," another warm gush of air hit Anna's neck, the smell was sweet, it made her dizzy and confused. She felt like she would submit to anything he asked for.

_'No Anna don't you dare, you said that you would wait for marriage or until you were in love. That is what you promised your father before he died, don't do it!'_ Anna's mind screamed to her body, the fight seemed futile.

"Zak...I...I can't...do this right now." Anna pulled away, though it was hard for her to resist him, when she turned to look at the pained expression that she thought would be plastered across his beautiful face she cringed.

But to her surprise he was...smiling?

"Anna I will wait for you until you are ready to make love to me. I don't care how long it takes, I am here for you and you alone." Zak pulled Anna into his warm strong arms again, but this time in comfort.

Tear began to burn the corners of Anna's eyes, she didn't want to cry, not in front of someone so perfect. But she couldn't hold back the flood gates that burst open inside her.

"Oh Zak!" Anna sobbed mournfully into the boy warm chest, feeling all of her stress leave her body. Zak just stroked her wet hair, comforting her...just like her father had.

"Just let it out love, I'll be right here to hold you," his voice was like velvet to her ears.

After three minutes of sobbing into his chest, Anna finally had stopped. Looking up at him with big puffy eyes she tried to smile. The wince that was on Anna face just made Zak chuckle, " If that was your smile than you and I need to work on that, but how are you feeling?"

He looked down into her eyes with those ocean blue eyes of his, "I'm feeling a little better, most of what I cried was for random things. But it's nice to know that someone will always be here to help me through my pain."

Zak smiles and pressed his lips against her cold check, whispering sweetly in her ear, "Always."

The boy pulled his face away from her check and smiled, "So Anna may I kiss you now?"

The question was a bit silly after the first time but she liked the fact that he asked her for permission now, "Yes Zak I would like that very much."

Zak's smile faded as his hand slide up to Anna's jaw line. Running a hand through her hair he pressed his lips against hers, Anna could feel the softness on her lips, and her own mouth began to beg for his. Her lips were urgent for his sultry kisses. In response the kiss became deeper, Zak's tongue tapped at Anna's warm lips. Gladly Anna let his tongue wonder her mouth as she did the same to his.

When the kiss broke apart, Anna was a little out of breath, and her checks flushed crimson. Running long fingers down the nap of his neck she smiled and placed her forehead against his. She couldn't think of any words to say to someone so beautiful, so real but at the same time so fake.

Zak just smiled and pulled her closers, warming her with his body, in return Anna placed her head against his shoulder.

_'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought he would be,'_ she thought to herself still wondering one thing.

Was she falling in love with him, or was it just an illusion?


	4. Chapter 4:You did that for me

Chapter 4:Wow...you did that for...me?

Warm raises of sunlight filtered in from the open window. Anna turned onto her right side and snuggled against something warm and alive, with a sigh of contentment she smiled.

"Anna your so beautiful," a honey sweet voice responded to her sigh, Anna's eyes fluttered open. She nibbled on her lip and looked up into Zak's beautiful blue eyes. Her heart began to pound against her ribs like they had the night before.

"You know when ever you stare into my eyes I've noticed your heart rate increases by 30 percent," Zak's melodic voice rang again in Anna's ears. Anna's checks turned red, she tried to bury her face in her boyfriends bare chest.

"Well if you weren't so good looking than I wouldn't have such a fast heart rate ." Her voice was an octave higher than it normally was. Zak chuckled softly, sliding a gentle finger underneath her chin. He carefully brought her face to his, brushing his lips against hers romantically. Anna's heart rate increased another ten percent.

"Well if you weren't so cute than I wouldn't make your heart rate increase." Zak whispered against Anna's lips, just as the two were about to lip lock a loud ringing noise sounded from over on the dresses. The two both jumped then looked over at the phone.

"Here I'll get it," Anna grabbed the tiny little phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?" She answered

"Anna, hey how are you!" Rikko's familiar voice sounded over the phone, Anna's face lit up.

"I'm actually really good, warm and snugly. What about you and Night?"A tiny giggle answered Anna's question, "I'm assuming you guys went all night long." Anna sighed a little annoyed.

Riiko again giggled for her response, "He's amazing. I mean we did positions I didn't think were real, oh by the way did you ever get your boyfriend."A sudden curiosity occupied her voice.

Anna's lips curled up into a smile, "Yep I got him, you know you could have warned me that they have this thing about being naked and actually coming in their birthday suits. Oh and you could have warned me that if you add the trait kinda horny you kinda get a little more than that. You kinda get them to the point where they want to take you right there on the floor." Anna's voice had a hint of anger but mostly humorous.

"Sorry about that Anna, I should have told you about that little detail." Riiko giggled just rolled her eyes, "But anyway, let me hear him say something."Pressing her hand against the mouth piece, Elanna smiled and looked up at Zak, "She wants you to say something to her...I dunno why. But hey just say your name and say hello to her alright."

Zak nodded with a huge grin on his face, Anna held the phone out, "Ok here ya go Riiko."She nodded to Zak and he began to speak, "Hello Riiko, my name is Zak. It's a pleasure to speak with you." He didn't stutter once, and he said each word beautifully like it was sex to ones ears.  
Anna pressed the phone to her ear and smiled, "Well what do you think of his name and his voice?"The line was silent for a moment then a loud scream erupted from the other end, "I love his name! And he sounds like a god!" Riiko squeaked.

Anna could only giggled softly to herself, "Well girly I'll let you get back to having sex."Riiko giggled and hung up the phone without a good-bye, Anna had to only shake her head.

"Was that one of your friends Anna?" The tiny girl nodded quickly, "Yep and she's with her boyfriend at the moment, doing things I plan on waiting to do."

Zak raised an eyebrow quickly, "If that is what you wish Anna then I shall wait for you to ask me." One of his large hands reached up and stroked the side of her face. Her pale cheeks turned bright red at his soft touch, "Zak I-" Anna didn't get far before she was being passionately kissed. His hands began to wander down from her feverish check, to her neck then down to her collar bone. The tiny girl just gasped, pulling away from the kiss abruptly.

"Zak I thought that you said you would wait for me?" The boy look at her confused, cocking his head to the right, his long ebony and blue hair following.

"Anna, you just said that you wanted me to." This phrase made the tiny girl's slender eyebrow rise high on her face.

"Zak, I just asked you not to." She began to nibble nervously on her lip, feeling that something was rather wrong with her new boyfriend.

"Oh sorry love, I must have processed it wrong." He shrugged it off like water, but still something seemed off about him. "Hold on Zak I have to go make a phone call real quick alright." The boy just nodded and handed her the little black phone with the little dangling jewels.

Anna took the phone from his strong hand and ran into the bathroom, pressing the little button in, smiling at the locking noise. "Alright where is your number?" She hissed sliding the door, searching through her hundred and some contacts.

"Of course, you're the last one." She groaned,before pressing the little green 'send' the ear piece to her ear she listened to it ring twice before she actually got Gaku, "Gaku, lover man speaking."

"Gaku shut up and listen, something seems off about Zak." The line went quiet before a laughing, "What the hell are you laughing at this could be a serious matter."

"I'm laughing because I tried to warn you that that lover figure has been sent out twice and returned....twice." Anna looked down at the floor for a moment then gasped, "Returned, why?"

A heavy sigh rang out in Anna's ear, "Because the two that got him last time where lonely house wives. Well they got him, programmed him and everything. Eventually the figure began to forget things, and then do horrible things. Like terrorize people just for the fun of it. But here's the kicker." He stopped quickly, the anticipation began to kill her.

"What Gaku? What could be so bad that those women would have to return them?"

"Some how our team of engineers found out a way for our figures to become well, like live men." Anna still didn't really get it.

"I mean Anna, that they when you two fuck, then you could get pregnant! It's this really weird glitch and we don't even know how it happened."The tiny girl sat there, baffled. She remembered distinctly that when Riiko imprinted on Night, that he could come, but not produce children.

"Oh one more thing, he may forget about you all together if time progresses. He could be with you one moment then run up to another girl and kiss her. He'll forget all about you." Warm tears ran down Anna's red cheeks. "Do you want to return him Anna?"The girl just began to shake her head, "No, I'll try and fix him, if I give him something to hold onto then he won't forget me."

"Anna there is nothing that you can give him to hold onto you. He's not a human and his emotions are just not like normal men, honestly the best thing for you to do is return him and let us get you a new model. Simple as that."The words were like a knife to her heart, painful to the point of screaming.

"No Gaku I refuse to give up on him!"The line went silent before a heavy sigh escaped, "Whatever you say, but don't expect us to get you a new one when he begins to glitch."A curious little question seemed to pop out of her mind, "Wait! Before you and I hang up, I want to know how long it will take for him to glitch and forget me?"

"Well it all depends on the model, some last a year some only last four hours. Either way you are holding a time bomb in your hands and it's going to go off. Bye."The line went dead and an overwhelming sadness seemed to take over, before long, the beautiful girl was sobbing against her hands. Her mind so frantic as to what to do, she would try to save Zak from his impending fate. But it seemed that there was no way that she could stuff in enough memories of her to make him never forget down on the floor for a while longer, Anna kept sobbing quietly, so she wouldn't have to have Zak figure out what she was crying about, but regardless of if she was quiet or not, it wouldn't matter since he had the ring that could sense her moods.

"Alright Elanna, get a hold of yourself, you can make him remember you and never forget you, it's just you have to make sure that you can give him enough strong memories of you…without having sex with him." This was the difficult part about the entire thing, with Zak fertile, it would mean that she would have to either by a shit load of condoms or go on the pill, neither of which sounded great. In fact having a man's or woman's hands all over her body asking her personal questions was a little uncomfortable to say the the tears away from her cheeks, and walking over to the sink to splash cool water on her face to make the red puffy eyes fade from view.

"Why am I even trying to hide it, Zak will know how I feel because of that damned ring," she growled and dabbed her face with the white hand towel next to her. Pulling on a fake smile, the tiny girl pulled herself from the bathroom and looked at Zak, who was still half under the covers, his broad chest making her heart begin to pound.

"You must be bi-polar love, one minute the ring reads that you are so sad and then it goes pink with passion, is there something that you want to talk about?"She knew it, she knew that the moment she walked out of the bathroom, that she would fall for him all over again, even though she knew she was head over heels for this guy, he was so cute and strong, and just Mr. Perfect.

"Um, no, I'm alright, I just had a lot on my mind, you know was thinking about my parents and stuff." She hated to lie to him like this, even though she could do it with her best friend and not feel so down at the little ring around his finger, Zak gave the girl a suspicious look as the ring faded to a light green.

"You're feeling guilty now, something is on your mind that you're hiding from me. Anna you can tell me anything, I'm like a safe, once someone goes in you have to punch in a shit load of numbers to ever get it out of me again."This made the girl wonder if she should tell him and not keep things from him, but she didn't want to worry him, "It's just that I hate to lie to Riiko, but I do it so easily and I don't feel about it." Pulling himself up from the bed, his pale skin looking so delicious, his body moving like droplets of water down wet skin. When he had reached her, he took her hands and moved her over to an empty wall and pinned her there, looking down into her brown eyes with his gorgeous blue ones.

"So you are hiding something from me, but if you don't want to tell me then I guess I won't prod at you any longer, it isn't right for a boyfriend to poke and prod at his loved one about things that they don't wish to reveal."His words were so kind, no wonder Riiko loved Night so much, he was so sweet and someone that she could actually count on, but she was scared of the fact that if he could stay faithful or not. Honestly she didn't have very long to think about it considering his soft lips traced little kisses from her cheek to her jaw line, where he began to nip at her skin playfully.

"Z…Zak what are you doing?" Anna moaned, as the boy took her hands and raised them above her head and began to suck on the side of her boy didn't answer just suck harder on her skin, making another pleasurable moan escape the girls parted lips.  
She didn't tell him to stop, she just simply let him have his fun for the time being. When the boy was finally done sucking on her neck, a soft finger touched the tender red part where his lips had been.

"Forgive me, I might have sucked on your neck a little to hard, you have quite the bruise forming, even as we speak." He whispered in to her ear, making her sense go insane.

"N…no don't worry about it, it's just a bruise and I have long enough hair so I can hid it." She blushed and stuttered, unable to get a full sentence out with some form or stopping herself.

"So what do you wish to do today my love?" She didn't know what she wanted to do, she could take him to the local park, or even the amazement park that was open on the weekend, so they could have fun there.

"I don't know, you think of something and I will just go for it, I-" Anna didn't get to finish her sentence was cut short by the door bell ringing.

"Zak you stay right here and don't move alright, I'll go see who it is," the boy nodded and stood where he was and smiled, awaiting his girlfriends out into the living room, the girl sighed and looked through the peek hole to see who it was, there standing at the door way was her other friend, had been friends in grade school, and were pen pals when she moved to the states and they were still friend to this day. The boy had waist length hair that was ebony but had violet bangs, his eyes were the same piercing blue as Zak's and he usually wore glasses but sometimes didn' the door open, the girl smiled at the person before her, "Hey Locke." She giggled and pulled her hair over her shoulder to cover the bruise on her neck.

"Hi," was all he said and pushed his way in, see if there was one thing that was the same about the two girl, it was the fact that they both had male friends that loved to simply barge into the house without asking and look around and bitch about how messy things were.

"For once it's clean," he chuckled and looked back at her, pulling his hair into a loose pony-tail. Anna growled and shut the door, "Well I'm glad it's finally up to your standards of living mister clean freak!" She snapped, turning on his toes, the boy glared and huffed.

"Duckie, you are suck a pain in the ass sometimes," Locke had come up with this absolutely annoying nickname for the girl when they were much younger. The girls aunt, who had also passed after the death of her father, would tell Locke these stories of the girl's nightmares when she was younger. Horrible rubber duckies that would case after her and try and make them her bath course this only was a thing to embarrass her and most of the time it worked pretty well. Anna had gotten made at her aunt for what she had done but she eventually forgave the woman for her slip of tongue, of course, she had yet to live down the damn moment.

"I'm a pain in the ass, how am I the pain when you simply come into a person's house, uninvited and totally just…just commend them for finally not having a dirty house. Thank you I go to school and I try to keep my grades up while supporting myself and the damn job that I have. So excuse me for being lower on the economic post. Of course you wouldn't know that since your father is a fucking lawyer."The pain over the boys face made her heart drop, "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all of those horrible things, it's just that I've got a lot on my mind right now and I don't know how to deal with it. You know how well stress and I do." She smiled weakly, while the boy simply looked down at the floor and sighed.

"If you want help all you have to do is ask, stop being to be freakin super woman and fix everything on your own, you can't do those by yourself."This made the girl a little hot under the collar but she kept her cool for the moment, just as she was about to open her mouth and say something, Zak rushed out of the room and took the boy by the shirt.

"How dare you make my girlfriend mad, if you ever do it again I'll break every fucking bone in your body!" He snapped, while Locke just stood there, baffled at the half naked man in Anna's his hands on the boys chest, Locke pushed himself away and fixed his shirt, "Who the fuck is this?" He demanded keeping direct eye contact with the boy.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain and I…I really can't tell you, it's hard to explain." The boys stared each other down before the girl got annoyed.

"Oh will you two just get over your damn pissing match, this is stupid, Zak please don't come out of no where and attack my friends like that, it's not very nice." She couldn't think of anything to say to Locke, because frankly she couldn't, she didn't want to have more stupid shit come out of her mouth and make the boy even more away from Zak, Locke looked towards Anna and sighed, "Look if you don't want to tell me than fine, if you can't tell me why not?"Looking away from the boy to the tiny girl in pajamas, the girl just looked away before looking back at him, taking his hand and pulling him away from Zak.

"Stay right here, no matter what color you see alright?" Zak nodded and simply glared at Locke and Locke returned the in the privacy of her father's room, she huffed and closed the door, leaning her head against it and sighing, "Well are you going to tell me or not?"His voice was so angry and frankly she was afraid of tell him, this could have meant the end of her life, maybe not, Riiko never did say what they would do. Taking a deep breath in, the girl turned around and gasped when Locke was there standing over her like he was going to kill her.

"Tell me Anna, tell me what the fuck is going on with you and what the hell that psycho is doing in your house, because please, I'm dying to know." He snapped and held her here, watching her cheeks turn bright red.

"Well here's the thing, Zak is my…boyfriend, I know it's hard to believe that someone like me would get someone so good looking and sweet to me and to have him over here but-" she paused, looking up into his eyes, afraid of what she might see in those violet eyes of his.

"Well what is it, you know I hate to wait and that I don't do it very well, so what the fuck is going on," he snapped and pressed his chest to hers, making the girl moan softly under her breath.

"You know Riiko right?"The boy nodded and he waited for his childhood friend to keep going with her story, with a deep breath she began again."Well you know that Night is a figure series and that you and I aren't suppose to say anything to anyone about what the figures are right? Well that's what Zak is, Zak is the new model, but the…defective one."Locke pulled away and raised a curious eyebrow, "So you would rather have some hunk of metal than a live human being with actual feeling instead of ones that you put in them?"

"Locke it isn't that easy, you know that every guy here doesn't want to date me because they say I'm to sweet and to innocent for them, just like Riiko, I can't get someone real."The boy began to laugh, "Maybe you aren't looking in the right places, but whatever. I'll see you around I have to go home and talk to Coinin, she's been texting me all day long and I said that I would go and see her when I could."

As he walked over to her, the girl took his arm in her hands and looked up at him with her big doe eyes, "You aren't upset with me?" Her voice mimicked that of a young child asking if they were forgive for his hand on top of her head and ruffling her hair, he shook his head and smiled, "I can't get mad at you, you always use those big brown doe eyes on me and I forget why I was upset in the first place. But hey I'll ask you via email what you mean by defective alright Duckie?"The girl nodded and stepped away from the door and smiled nervously, peeking around the corner to watch the ebony and violet haired boy walk out the door and the ebony and blue hair walk into the room.

"Another one of your friends I assume?" The girl nodded and smiled softly.

"Yeah he has been my best friends since I can remember, at least when my dad was still alive and stuff, he helped me when there was no one else here to help. His mom would make me dinner and stuff when I was living here alone and I would go over to his house sometimes when I felt scared, I just wanted to forget the everything. The Bancroft family has been there for me through thick and thin, something few people have been. Well Riiko to, but I dunno, I think that Locke is just my bestest best friend." Zak looked down at the girl and smiled softly.

"At least he could be there when I wasn't, but what did you want to do today, you never did answer the question, I mean whenever you tried to, you simply got cut off by something or someone." Pressing a finger to her lips, the girl began to think, "Um I guess we could go shopping or something, get you some new clothes, I imagine that Gaku is going to want to put you into school so you can look like a normal kid."

Reaching up, Zak smiled softly and ran a hand through his girlfriends hair, "Alright, whatever you want darling." He whispered and kissed her forehead softly, feeling the warm tingling feeling of his ring turn hour or so had passed and the two were out and about around the streets, Elanna wearing a simple pair of shorts and a hang off the shoulder white sweater. While Zak wore a pair of Tripp black jeans that were part blue and a tight fitting black shirt that hugged ever part of his perfect body. Girls gawked and boys glared, and of course the shy innocent girl was bright red.

"Why are you blushing?" Zak flashed his beautiful smile and looked down at his girlfriend, who was looking down at her white sandals .

"Well it's…because I've…never had people stare me like this, usually I'm the wall flower and I'm ignored, I mean don't get me wrong, having your own solitude is nice but having it for so long is horrible. I…I'm not an attention whore, I just…this is new." She stammered out, only to gasp when Zak's strong arm wrapped around her waist protectively which of course made the girl look over her shoulder at the amazed looks from the girls.

When the couple reached the mall, they began to window shop, occasionally going into stores to try on different things, and laugh at one another if the outfit was ridiculous. When they had left the previous store, Anna and Zak passed a little store with a cute little blue dress, beaded and intricate flowers lacing up one of the sides.

"It's beautiful," the girl gushed to afraid to try it on herself, only to have the tall boy look at her and smile, "Honestly it doesn't fit well on the mannequin, but it would look amazing on you?" Looking up at the boy baffled, a soft pink blush coloring her cheek, Anna tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and giggled, "You really think so?"The boy nodded, both giving the dress one last glance before heading off towards a little restaurant, the_ Moonlit Café_ to be exact.

Once seated, and menus in hand, Anna sighed and looked over it curiously, wondering what she should get, just as she was about to look over the drinks, a soft sigh escaped her lips before a tall smoothie was placed in front of her. Looking up at the waitress, she pointed at the drink.

"Miss I didn't order this," her voice high pitched, wondering if the woman had gotten someone mixed up.A loud pop from the woman's chewing gum made the tiny girl jump, "Some guy ordered it for you, said that this was your favorite."This of course confused Anna to no end, when she looked over at Zak, he shrugged, "Wasn't me." He whispered and looked at the drink for a moment.

"Might I ask what his name was?" The woman sighed and pressed a bored hand to her hip, "Didn't tell me his name, just said to give this to you, oh he said that he hopes that you're doing well." When the woman walked off, Anna looked at the tall pink drink and, her finger running up and catching a few beads of water.  
She was still trying to figure out what it was that had sent this to her, but honestly couldn't think of anyone that could, it was strange, someone that would get her something that she liked, even thought there were only a select number of people know that she liked Strawberry Decries with extra whipped cream on the top.

"Did you think of anyone love," the velvet black voice made the girl jump and shake her head, her long brunette hair following the motion.

"Looks like I've got a little competition, but it's nothing that I can't handle, right?" His voice made her heart beat faster and slower at the same time and made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I'm sure whoever it is will put up just as good of a fight as you, though I still find it odd that I might have a secret admire, it's strange. I can't think of anyone that has a crush on me, and even knows that I like this drink for that matter."Zak looked at the drink and noticed that the ring was bright pink, it confused him, had he done something to excite her, or was it the thought of someone liking her that she hadn't taken notice of? These questions made the boy shake his head and was silence between the two for a while, so the girl could finish off her drink, only a few words were exchanged but nothing of incredible note.

When the couple left, the thought of who this person was ran through her mind again, only to make her shrug it off and push it to the back of her mind. Anna was so out of it, she hadn't noticed that a little boy was running at her, his friends close behind, with a huff, the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell to check the time and is there was any messages, only to see that there was nothing, not a damn thing.

"Hey watch out!" The voice of a new passer-by screamed out to alert the girl that there was something of note happening. But sadly, Anna didn't notice until it was too late, the boy had collided with her and she had lost her footing and was falling to the hard floor beneath her.

Closing her eyes tightly for impact, Anna waited for her body to start throbbing before she noticed that she was open her eye a little, she gasped when she saw that she was bridle style in Zak's arms, cell phone on her 's mouths hung open but people began to clap a cheer, honestly it didn't seem all the great that a boy had caught his girlfriend. But what people were cheering at was the fact that the girl was so close to the ground and the cell phone was already up in the air, ready to fall to it's doom.

She had been caught in the nick of time, only to have the boy shoot up into the air with her in his arms, to have him catch the phone and land so gracefully on his toes. Anna looked around with bright red cheeks as Zak carried her off, a triumphant smile painted across Zak's lips.

When the two got home, the girl groaned and pulled off her sandals, her feet red and sore from the walking, Zak smiled and pushed the door shut quietly. When he looked down at his ring, he huffed and when he saw that the color of it was Magenta, meaning his love was in pain.  
Rushing to her side, Zak smiled and picked her up, only to have the girl gasp and squirm in his arms, "Zak?! What on earth are you doing, this…this is so embarrassing."

Zak only chuckled and walked the girl into the living room to set her down on the couch and take a foot into his hands and run his fingers over the tense muscles soothingly.A moan of comfort escaped the girls lips, only to have her looked down at him wide eyed and red cheeked, "I…I'm sorry." She stammered again chuckled and continued his massaging.

"W…why are you doing this?" She whispered out, her hands balling and unballing at her sides. The boy looked up at her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Because you were in pain, my girlfriend shouldn't have to ask to have whatever she wants, besides I wanted to."The girl looked down at her sore feet and sighed, "You…you're doing this for me? Just because I was in pain and you wanted to make me feel comfortable?"Again the boy nodded, "Like I said, why shouldn't my girlfriend get the things that she wants, why should you have to ask your me, your boyfriend to have me rub your feet or do things for you without making you ask."

This was so odd, alright he may not have been human, but did the boy honestly not know that in this place boyfriends usually didn't do a whole hell of a lot for the their girlfriends, let alone rub their feet without asking?Whatever the reason, Anna had to admit that this guy was someone see might be able to see herself with for a very long time, regardless of if he was a model or not.


End file.
